The present invention is directed,to improvements over my earlier U.S. application Ser. No. 08/081,457, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,593 entitled "AMUSEMENT AND/OR EXERCISING DEVICE." The present invention improves the devices disclosed in the earlier application by including upper body exercising attachments and by modifying the compression spring.